Bill the Girl?
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Bill has used his American voice way too much, and now he is mistaken for a girl. Holy crap.


Bill the Girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own

Summary: Bill has used his American voice way too much, and now he is mistaken for a girl. Holy crap.

Authoress Note: I thought of this when I was listening to Don't Jump and while looking at a pic of Bill while he was wearing a lot of jewelry and guy-liner. So don't sue me!! Lol

START. NOW.

CVJSDDJDDFJKBVJFKDVBFJVFJKFDJDHVFFKDJFVBJFBVDKJ

Casey was very angry; her girl friends had all abandoned her for some other part of the mall. They never wanted to come to Victoria's Secret, ever. And that pissed her off; who was she supposed to get to tell her if she looked good in something? WHO DAMMIT!?

She blew out a breath and looked around, seeing if there were any females she could randomly grab off the sidewalk and take with her, they wouldn't know her and therefore would have no reason to lie to her.

It was one of the best idea's she had had all day!

She spotted a flat chested girl walking her way, she thought it was really too bad that she had no breasts but decided she would do fine.

Once the girl was close enough she grabbed her and pulled her into the store, the other girl resisted but Casey had a good firm grip, "Hold on, I need your help!" she told her, dragging her back to the dressing rooms.

The other girl still resisted, saying random stuff in a foreign language that Casey didn't understand.

She finally got to the room and put the girl in first, going in after her and shutting the door. She smiled at the wide eyed girl, "Hi, I'm Casey, I wouldn't have grabbed you like that, but you were the first girl I saw and my other friends left me behind…." She shrugged.

"But, I need you to help me with something, so just stay here and I'll be right back!" she exited the room and grabbed what she had been looking at earlier.

She looked around for more and found none, so she headed back to the room.

The girl was still there, though she did look a little angry, once she saw Casey though she glared and opened her mouth.

"I'm not-"

Casey cut her off by handing her the lingerie, "I'll pay you one hundred dollars, now be quiet." She stated.

The other girl shook her crazily styled black hair, looking slightly desperate, "But-" Casey just took a pair of underwear and headed to one of the stalls.

"Stay." She ordered her before shutting the door.

Casey stripped her clothes off and then took her other undies off gingerly; they were made in Asia, worth quite a bit of money.

She then looked at the pair of underwear she had picked; it was just underwear, no bra, so she called over the door, "Hey! You don't mind seeing another girl's breasts do you?"

The other girl said nothing but there was a thump on the other side so Casey just assumed that she had kicked the wall.

"Okay, tell me if this looks good on me please!" she opened the door and walked out, feeling just a little self conscious about her top half.

The other girl's eyes widened dramatically, seeing as they were narrow. She smiled and went to the mirror, turning around and looking at her butt. "Yeah, how do these look?" she asked, glancing at the other girl, who had a bright red blush covering her cheeks.

She nodded though and Casey smiled and ran back to the room, trying on the next pair and modeling it for the other girl, who again nodded weakly.

Casey grabbed the rest of the bras and underwear, taking them into the dressing room and trying them on one by one.

The girl got better, if only a little, after her breasts weren't quite so exposed. She looked really into it now, which didn't bother Casey, this only meant that the girl was giving her honest answers.

Finally Casey was down to the last pair of underwear, she was trotting around in them, to see how they felt when she moved. The other girl was still sitting, though she had pulled her legs up on her seat with her, so now all Casey saw was her chest and face.

When she gave her a nod Casey grinned and threw herself at the girl, "Thanks!!!!"

She wrapped her long arms around the other girl and gave her a big hug. The girl was stiff for a moment before she slowly wrapped her own arms around Casey.

Casey pulled back a little and the girl in front of her was lifted to her feet.

Once she was up, though, Casey noticed something. The girl smelt off, like a guy would after he put cologne on, and….something was….. pressing against her….

She jerked back, eyes wider than they had ever been before; her arm came in front of her chest in a slightly defensive manner.

"Y-y-y-y-you're not…. You're not a….. HOLY FLYING SHOES!!!" she ran to the dressing room and dressed in her original clothes quick, fast, and in a hurry.

Thinking the entire time, 'Holy hell, I just exposed myself to a guy I don't know!'

The 'girl' looked apologetic when Casey reappeared, having taken care of 'her' problem. Casey glared at the girl turned guy.

"What the hell, you could have said something dammit!" she snarled, stalking forward.

The guy shrugged, "I tried, but you would always interrupt me, then I just stopped trying, I had already seen everything by then." He stated, Casey then heard the slight male edge to his voice.

"GAWD YOU SOUND AND LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air and then starting to pace.

The guy blinked, "I get that a lot." He muttered, looking downcast.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Dear lord, I can't believe this, I can't. I thought you were just flat chested and gothic." She sat on the floor and put her face in her hands.

The guy came up to stand beside her, he knelt down and patted her shoulder, "Hey, don't sweat it, I liked what I saw, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." He stated.

Casey gaped at him; did he really just say that? She couldn't believe this.

Finally, after about two minutes, she stood, "Okay, here is how it will go, I'll leave, and you'll leave, we'll NEVER speak of this again. And I'll forget all about you!" she looked pretty happy with that plan.

The guy just shrugged, "Okay, it sounds good, but, if you ever need a shopping buddy ever again, here's my number." He handed her a folded up piece of paper and then messed her hair before leaving.

Casey was in shock. She didn't know what to do quite yet, not really ready to move just then.

………………………dddddddddddddddddd……………………….sssss

"Where have you been?" Bill looked up at his brother, a smirk gracing his lips as he thought about where he had been.

He took his phone from his pocket and opened up to the pictures file, "Well, I was in the mall, and this girl snatched me and took me to a Victoria's secret, where she then proceeded to call me a girl and showed her body to me because of that fact." He showed the pictures he had been able to capture while the girl hadn't been looking.

His brother Tom whistled, "Wow, maybe I need to try your look once in a while, if it gets me into places like that…. Though, I don't have problems with women in the first place." He suddenly blinked, "Wait, are you telling me, she thought you were a girl the ENTIRE time she was 'modeling'?" he put the air quotations up.

Bill nodded, "Yeah, the only way she figured it out was when she hugged me, ha-ha, and her face… so hilarious." He took his phone back.

Tom shook his head, patting his little brother on the back, "Well, you're moving up in the world Billa." He stated.

Bill shrugged, "Maybe I should be thankful that she didn't realize I was a guy, though that does irk me." He said.

Tom just laughed.

Fjjbfjfeeewfeuierfuegferuifguifgruifgufieeigfi

-And that's it for my crazy brain, byezzles!!!

-Mistress Fang.


End file.
